Fight For You
by vballqueen17
Summary: After Tokyo everything seems quiet in Jump City, but peace can only last for so long. When a familiar face shows up and starts causing trouble the Titans are put to the test. Unbeknownst to them, a darker plot begins to unfold that may cost one of the Titan's their life. Can friendship and love overcome it all? (lots of robstar and some bbrae) Big team friendship stuff too.
1. And

**Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual**

* * *

Fight For You

A chilly breeze blew through the late evening air and if anyone were around they would have pulled their jacket closer to their body to protect them from the chill. If anyone were around they would hear the sounds of heavy machinery grinding and the sound of sparking and electricity as something big was malfunctioning. If anyone were around they would see the blue and white lights coming from a rather larger opening in a tower that stood next to an abandoned factory. They would have found this odd and reported it to the authorities at once. But in this place no one was around. It made for a perfect location to do evil deeds.

"Professor, I don't know how much more it can take before it overloads!" A voice yelled over the noise of whatever machine was sparking and grinding angrily.

"Just a little bit longer!" The mysterious Professor called back.

He had spent too long designing this weapon, too long being a good professor. He wanted to be one of the bad boys. And not just any bad boy, he wanted to be a force to reckon with. These days it was hard to with those five annoying super—no, he couldn't think of that now.

He watched as the giant blue crystal cracked as another jolt of energy surged through it. Many of his henchmen ran this way and that, avoiding the shooting sparks and putting out fires as they sprung up around the weapon.

"Professor Chang!" The same voice yelled again.

There was a loud noise and the crystal shattered, sending pieces flying everywhere. Many of the henchmen dived behind anything that would shield them from the explosion. Professor Chang hit the wall with his fist in frustration. The machine gave a groan as someone turned it off.

"This is the fourth different power source we've tried and nothing can contain the levels of energy we need." He yelled at anyone that would hear.

Most of his men had started cleaning up as Chang sat down in a chair glaring at the weapon that was supposed to be his greatest invention. This invention would put him on top of the world and get rid of those pesky Titans once and for all.

"Maybe we're trying the wrong source." The man who had been operating the machine said as he approached Chang cautiously.

"We've tried four different things, what do you suppose we should try next?" Chang spat.

The man cleared his throat nervously. "Maybe not a what, but a who."

Chang opened his mouth to argue, to say that it was a stupid suggestion, but closed it and thought for a moment. He knew four perfectly good specimens that might fit the bill. The problem now was deciding which one they needed.

"And how are we to discover which Titan would be the perfect fit?" Change asked thoughtfully.

"Why Professor Chang, you're a scientist." A voice said in the dark from below where Change was sitting. "You have to perform an experiment."

Chang got to his feet and ran over to the railing to see who had spoken to him. "Who are you?" He yelled. He thought his location was safe and secure.

A man with green hair and a white painted face stepped into view. There was a smile that looked to big for him painted on his face. His hands were behind his back and he strolled causally away from the henchmen that had prepared to attack him on a moments notice.

"I asked who you were and if you don't tell me I will-"

"Attack me?" The man asked with a laugh. "Can I at least show you a card trick first?"

Before Chang could answer the man pulled out a deck of cards. They moved quickly through his fingers as he shuffled them.

"Pick a card, any card!"

The closes henchmen picked one and the man motioned for him to return it to the deck. He quickly shuffled them again. He pulled off the top card and showed it to the henchmen.

"Is this your card?"

"Actually, it-" Before he could answer the card released a purple gas that filled the space.

The henchmen fell to the ground coughing and spluttering while the man laughed. He skipped over them and hopped up the stairs so he was level with Change who had back up against the wall.

"You want to know who I am?" He said with a grin. "I'm the man for the job. You want to know which Titan you need? I can help with that."

Chang looked at the man for a moment. "And why would you help me? What do you want in return?"

The man fluffed the flower that was pinned to his shirt. "Just a front row seat to watch is all. I like to the ruffle the feathers of birds, if you know what I mean." He said with a raise of an eyebrow.

Chang suddenly gasped. "But aren't you suppose to be-"

"Can't chase bats forever. Sometimes you got to branch out." He said as he sat down in the chair Chang had been sitting in.

"So you can help me design an experiment that will determine which of the Titans can contain the energy that weapon produces when it destroys?" Chang asked as his tone became excited.

"Honey, I can do whatever you need." The Joker said with an evil grin

* * *

"Is Robin still shut up in the evidence room?" Beast Boy asked as he plopped on the couch between Raven and Cyborg. "It's almost time to start the movie!"

He grabbed a few pieces of popcorn from the bowl Cyborg was holding and chewed them nosily. A vein in Raven's head throbbed for a few seconds before she turned to Starfire who was looking at the door with a frown on her face.

"Why don't you go get him? We can wait." She said as Cyborg nodded his head in agreement.

Beast Boy groaned and both Raven and Cyborg smacked him with a pillow. Starfire floated down the hallway to the evidence room where the door was shut tight. He had been shutting himself in there lately and she couldn't understand why. Since they had returned from Tokyo things had been pretty quiet. There seemed no real reason to worry. Robin, on the other hand, always found a reason to worry.

"Robin, it is time to watch the stay at home movies and eat the delicious popcorn with friends please." She said as she knocked on the door.

There was a noise from behind the door before it opened to reveal the masked hero looking down at a stack of papers in his hand. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Sorry, Star. I must have lost track of time." He looked around the room. There were papers everywhere. Some on the floor some stuck to the wall with marks and notes he had added throughout the day.

Starfire smiled warmly at him. "There is no fault in working hard, but I believe your expression is 'do not go looking for the trouble and the trouble will not go looking for you'."

Robin laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, something like that." He put the stack of papers down on the desk and decided he would come back to it after the movie.

"Since we've been gone I just want to make sure there wasn't something we missed. No rest for the wicked." He said as he took her hand and headed back to the common room.

"But surely even villains must sleep, it is impossible for the people of Earth to live without-" Starfire began with a confused look on her face.

"It's just an expression Star." Robin said quickly, but kindly.

The door opened and the two titans joined their friends on the couch. As soon as they sat down Beast Boy jumped to his feet.

"Now comes the moment of truth! Which flick shall we watch tonight?"

"As long as it doesn't have the words 'super', 'ninja', 'fury', or 'monkey' in the title then I don't care." Raven said flatly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Beast Boys face dropped at this as his suggestion surely contained all of those words she had just banned. Starfire was giggling at their exchanged as Cyborg started going through the movies on their computer.

"There's that killer clown movie that came out last Halloween we never got around to watching." He said.

"Clowns!" Beast Boy yelled in protest. He dove behind the couch to amusement of the other titans.

"What's a matter Beast Boy? Afraid of a few clowns?" Robin asked with a chuckle.

He popped his head over the edge of the couch. Staring at the menu screen of the movie.

"Please, I thought clowns on your planet were meant to entertain children." Starfire said as she stared at the clown barring its sharp and bloody teeth.

"Clowns are scary no matter what setting." He said as the rest of the team looked at him.

"Horror movie writers like to prey on people's fears and sometimes that means turning funny clowns into killers that eat children." Raven said as she continued to look at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy swallowed a lump in his throat and pulled himself over the couch to sit next to her. "Play it Cyborg! Clowns aren't scary!" He said as mustered his courage.

"Alright, here we go." Cyborg said with a smirk before he sat between Beast Boy and Starfire.

Halfway through the movie all five titans were stuck to each other as the main character slowly entered a deserted fun house.

"Don't do it!" Cyborg yelled as the main character ignored his advice.

"Oh no. No, no no." Beast Boy said as he covered his eyes.

There was a movement from behind her and she turned when the killer clown lunged and suddenly the alarm in the tower went off. Beast Boy screamed and jumped into Raven's arms, Cyborg fell off the couch and Starfire and Robin grabbed onto each other. Once they realized what had happened they all laughed nervous.

Raven blushed as Beast Boy's face was very close to hers. She quickly dropped him as Robin got up to answer the call.

"The Teen Titans! So nice to meet you!"

* * *

 **Oh boy it's been a while since I've written some TT fanfiction, but I've been rewatching it and so I just had to. The nice thing about rewatching the series is I realized how much the team cares for each other (yes, i'm a robstar person) but the bond they have with each other is adorable. So I'm hoping to play a lot on that. Anyway I hope you like the first chapter.**

 **Please drop me a review!**

 **vballqueen17**


	2. I'll

**Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual**

* * *

" _You_?!" Robin said as shock ran through his body. He never thought he would see this face in Jump City. The rest of the titans looked at Robin as he glared at the man on screen.

"Robbie! I'm so happy you remember me! I thought you would have forgotten" He said with a laugh as he pretend to wipe fake sweat from his brow.

"What do you want?" Robin asked through gritted teeth.

"To have some fun! If you're anything like your mentor then I know you don't do that often." Joker poked at Robin.

"How about you stop playing games clown man and tell us what your deal is." Cyborg said as Robin's fist tightened.

"Oh but playing games is what I do best, isn't it, Robin?" Robin growled and Joker smiled. He sighed. "But I guess the tin man is right and we should get down to business."

The room around Joker lit up and the titans could see a rather large bomb sitting in the middle of a very colorful room.

"Blah blah bomb, blah blah blow up the city, blah blah little time." The Joker said as he placed a hand gently on the bomb. "I've sent you the coordinates, but remember things are not always as they appear."

The screen went black and all eyes turned to their fearless leader. Robin's eyes lingered on the screen a little longer, knowing he would have to face his team at some point.

"Cyborg can you copy the coordinates so we can head out?" Robin asked as he turned away from the screen determined to look anywhere except at his friends, most of all Starfire.

"You going to tell us who the sick clown is first?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, he seems to know you pretty well." Beast Boy said.

Robin started for the door when a gentle hand grabbed him and he knew that resistance would be futile. He turned to look into Starfire's soft, emerald eyes.

"Robin, we are you friends, help us understand who he is." She said.

Robin sighed as he looked at the rest of the team who was looking expectantly at him.

"His name is the Joker and I've fought against him a few times back when I was still with Batman." Robin said finally.

The rest of the titans looked at each other in surprise. This was one of the first times Robin had ever mentioned his past, let alone Batman.

"Maybe I should go alone, I know him best." Robin said as he pulled his arm out of Starfire's grip and headed for the door again.

Beast Boy and Cyborg cut him off, creating a barrier in front of the door. "Are you out of your spikey headed little mind?" Cyborg said as Beast Boy nodded in agreement. "We're in this together."

"Someone has to make sure you don't hurt yourself." Raven said from next to Starfire.

Robin frowned for a moment and then nodded. "Fine, but we're going to stick together to whole time. The Joker may be one person, but he has a knack for causing big trouble."

* * *

The coordinates sent them to a large warehouse just outside of the downtown area. Close enough to do major damage if the bomb were to go off.

"Well it doesn't look too big." Beast Boy said as he sized the building up.

"Don't jinx it." Raven said as she walked past him into the building.

The titans found themselves in a small entranceway with no doors. Once the front doors closed the room became pitch black causing them to cry out. The floor began to shake violently, knocking the titans into each other.

"Stay together, no matter what!" Robin yelled over the noise.

Right as he finished his sentence three trap doors opened sending the scattered titans falling through them, separating them into different rooms.

Robin landed on his feet in the dark. He stood up and the whole room lit up. Robin found he was by himself and that the room was covered with hundreds of paintings. There were so many paintings that there was barely any wall space showing. Each painting sneered down at Robin and he got a creepy vibe that they were watching him. He saw a door on the opposite end of the room that seemed to be the only way out. He looked up to see from where he had fallen from, but the celling was one continuous piece it was a miracle he had even come out of it. He quickly pulled out his communicator.

"Titans, are you all alright?" He waited from a few minutes, but all her heard was static noise.

He punched the wall out of frustration. Not only did he put his friends in danger by leading them here but, they were now separated. One of the paintings next to him morphed into the Joker.

"Oh come now, Robin. You think I would make it that easy?" He said with a laugh.

"Where are my friends?" Robin asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh somewhere around here, but don't worry I'm sure they will have a great time in my fun house!" Joker said with a clap of his hands. He looked down at his watched and frowned. "Oh you better hurry though, time 's a ticking."

The Joker laughed before the painting morphed back into an ugly face that was eyeing Robin evilly. Robin sighed and started for the door. As soon as he took a few steps the faces in the paintings began moving and reaching out for him.

* * *

"Cyborg could you please get off of me?" Raven wheezed.

"Sorry, Raven." Cyborg said as he quickly got to his feet.

He held out a hand to help her up and they both look around the brightly colored, neon room. There were polka dots and stripes shinning sickly in the dim light.

"What is this some sort of fun house?" Raven asked as she examined the walls.

"Seems like it." Cyborg said as he read "Ball Room This Way" painted on the wall with an arrow pointing to the only door that was in their sights. "Looks like this is the only way to go."

Raven turned to see the way he was pointing to and she almost slapped her palm to her forehead. "You have got to be kidding me."

Cyborg shrugged and walked over to the door and opened it cautiously, his arm canon ready to fire if needed. Raven was right behind him. The door opened to reveal a giant room filled with different colored balls.

"What do you suppose is hidden down in there?" Cyborg asked as he eyed the pit wearily.

"Let's not find out." Raven said as she made a black platform appear for Cyborg to step on. "We'll just get over to the other door and find the others." She said as they started floating through the air.

As soon as they entered the room the polka dots opened up and small canons pulled out of the walls.

"Uh Raven!" Cyborg said as colorful balls began being blasted at them.

Cyborg blasted a few and Raven tried to dodge them, but she was eventually hit which sent her falling into the ball pit along with Cyborg. Cyborg emerged first and called out to Raven as the canons retreated back into the walls. Raven's head popped up a few feet away from Cyborg.

"It smells like week old pizza." She said flatly as she flicked a few balls out of her way.

"Guess we'll have to go the hard way." Cyborg said as he threw some balls to his left.

Before they had moved a few inches the balls on the opposite side of the room began to shake violently for a moment. Raven and Cyborg watched it with wide eyes. It suddenly stopped and both titans looked at each other.

"Oh boy." Cyborg said as he and Raven began to double their efforts into getting to the door.

The balls began to shake again, but this time they were closer and something big shot up through the balls and Cyborg blasted it as Raven cleared away more balls for them to run.

* * *

"Beast Boy which way do you think we should go?" Starfire asked as two doorways stood before them. One was pitch dark and the other led to what looked like a giant hall of mirrors.

Beast Boy looked at the mirrors with apprehension. He had been in one of those before and the last time he was there his heart had been broken…

"Let's go down this one." He said as he pointed to the pitch black entrance way.

Starfire looked at it with concern. "Are you sure?" She did not particularly want to go down that one, but if Beast Boy picked that way she would follow.

"Yes." He said without a thought.

He started for the entrance way and smacked right into a hard surface. Starfire caught him as he fell backwards. They both looked up and the entrance way melted into the wall.

"This 'fun house' seems very deceiving." Starfire said as she helped Beast Boy to his feet. She held out her hand and slowly moved towards the hall of mirrors. When her hand did not run into a wall she turned to look at her friend. "This is the only way out."

Beast Boy sighed and nodded his head as he slowly followed her into the hall of mirrors.

"We should go slow so not to run into any." Beast Boy said as he tried not to look at his reflection, but several Starfires and Beast Boys stared back at them.

"I believe I have the chills." Starfire said as they walked further into the maze.

A sudden movement caught Beast Boy's eye and he froze when he saw Terra's reflection suddenly filling the room.

"Terra?" He asked as Starfire gasped.

"Come and get me, Beast Boy." The reflection said mockingly and tore off along the maze.

Beast Boy hesitated for a moment before running after her, leaving Starfire behind. Starfire started after her friends when another image filled the mirrors. Gordanian soldiers surrounded her in the maze of mirrors. Starfire's hands began to glow green as she looked at the faces grinning at her.

"Take the prisoner back to the ship."

Before they could move Starfire began smashing any and every mirror she could see that held the image of the soldier.

"Come and fight me, cowards!" She yelled as she began flying through the maze.

Beast Boy could hear the smashing of glass, but he didn't care. Terra was just ahead of him and he was going to find her. She was still dressed as Slade's assistant and he was afraid she had gone back to him.

"Terra, stop!" he called.

She turned to look at Beast Boy, a smirk on her face. "You're just as pathetic as you were last time we were somewhere like this."

Beast Boy blinked back tears as he smashed the nearest mirror. Terra laughed as he smashed more mirrors. He slide down one as his arms throbbed and put his hands over his head to block her out of the cracked glass. He looked up and noticed a small light flashing right above the mirror. Ignoring Terra he changed into a bird and flew up to the small light.

He found a small projector with the image of the laughing Terra playing. He quickly snipped a wire with his beak and she disappeared. He transformed back into himself and took a deep breath.

"She's not real." He said as he steadied himself.

He heard the sound of crashing glass and Starfire yelling. Terra may not have been real, but Starfire was and she was in trouble. He took off towards the sound and found her cornered, sending starbolts everywhere.

"Star, they're not real!" Beast Boy called to her.

She looked over at him, her chest heaving from the effort. He pointed to where the small blinking light was and she took it out with her eye beams. The image of the Gordanian disappeared and Starfire sat down placing her arms around her knees. Beast Boy walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"I am not having the fun." She said shakily.

"Neither am I." He said miserably as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

She smiled at him and pulled him into a tight hug. Beast Boy was grateful for it. They stood up together and continued through the maze, wondering where their friends were.

* * *

Robin slammed the door to the painting room and took a moment to catch his breath. He had been close to being stuck in one of the paintings and had only escaped by freezing them. There was another door ahead of him and he opened it with caution.

"What!" He yelled as the room had several staircases going this way and that. Some led to other doors and some led straight into the walls, but he couldn't tell which was which.

A door from somewhere above him suddenly opened. He readied his weapons when he saw Raven and Cyborg tumbling out. They moved to quickly close the door they had just come out of.

"Push, Raven!" Cyborg yelled as something was pushing back.

"I'm trying!" She said angrily.

They finally got the door to close and both sighed in relief. They looked down to see Robin waving at them.

"Robin!" Cyborg said happily.

"What happened to you two?"

"Don't ask." Raven said as she took several steps away from the door they had just closed and was now being banged against.

"Have you guys seen Starfire or Beast Boy?" Robin asked hopefully.

"No, have you?" Cyborg asked.

Robin hung his head on his chest. "No." He murmured.

"You haven't seen them either?" Raven said. It was more of an accusation than a question.

"We'll find them." Cyborg said as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

She gave him a small smile and Robin nodded his head up at him.

"So uh, how do I get up there?" Robin asked after he looked around at the different staircases.

"Better question, which door is going to take us where we need to go?" Raven asked as she started up a few stairs.

After several long minutes, a few curse words and a giant leap later, Robin finally made his way to where Cyborg and Raven were.

"Well, that was a waste of time." Raven said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"At least we eliminated three doors." Cyborg said as he pointed to the doors that now had red x's on them. One of the doors was still wailing.

Before anyone could say anything a familiar scream filled the room.

* * *

Starfire and Beast Boy had finally found their way out of the mirror maze and came to a long hallway. There was a door at the end of the hallway that seemed to be their only way out. They continued onward and Beast Boy cautiously opened the door. It was dimly lit, but they knew there was no turning back now. They walked into the room and the door closed behind them and seemed to disappear.

"But where did the door go?" Starfire asked as she felt the wall where the door had been.

"And where's the other one." Beast Boy said as he felt around for another door.

As he touched the walls they began to move in, making the room smaller. Beast Boy jumped back and bumped into Starfire who was looking at the walls in horror.

"Please stop now!" She yelled as she tried using her strength to push them back, but they kept coming.

Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and also began pushing on the walls, but they would not give. Beast Boy was pressed against Starfire as the walls closed in on them. Starfire screamed and Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her. If he was to die, at least it was by the side of one of his closes friends…

* * *

"Which door is it?!" Robin asked in a panic voice as he ran each staircase and wretched open doors as fast as he could. He could feel his heart racing as Starfire's screams filled the room. He had to save her. He had too.

"That one!" Raven said in a voice that matched how Robin felt.

Cyborg and Robin ran to the door she was pointing to. It was sitting on the celling and they had to give a mighty tug to get it open. Starfire and Beast Boy came toppling out of the room. Beast Boy crashed into Cyborg and Raven while Robin caught Starfire in his arms, the weight causing them to fall to the ground.

"Dudes!" Beast Boy yelled in a shaky voice. He wrapped his arms around Cyborg and Raven in a big hug.

"Robin!" Starfire yelled as she flung her arms around Robin's neck.

Robin squeezed her tightly and placed a gentle hand on her cheek and smiled at her. He could feel his heart rate returning to normal now that she was safe. Now that she was back in his arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I am now." She said with a smile.

"Okay, Beast Boy you can let go now." Raven said as Beast Boy still had both of his friends in a tight hug.

Beast Boy let go and blushed as he helped Raven to her feet. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry, it's just, I thought we almost-"

"We all might be if we don't find this bomb." Robin said as he and Starfire joined them.

"Well, what door do we go through next?" Cyborg asked.

"There seems to be only one." Starfire said as she pointed to the door closes to them.

The rest looked around in surprise to see that she was right. The rest of the doors in the room seemed to have disappeared and this was their only option. They approached the door together and Robin slowly opened as everyone readied themselves to attack if something awful was waiting on the other side. The bomb was sitting in the middle of the room ticking away, but it appeared to be unoccupied.

The team stepped into the room, but as soon as they did a surge of electricity rippled through them. Every titan was knocked to the ground, groaning in pain, as the strange electricity grew stronger.

"Someone, stop it." Robin said through gritted teeth. His fingers were digging into the floor of the room.

Starfire slowly pushed herself up, the electricity still swimming through her body. The sounds of pains from her friends gave her the strength she needed to reach a standing position. Her eyes glowed green and she aimed a bolt at the machine that was producing the electricity. As soon as the starbolt made contact the electricity stopped. Starfire fell down to her knees, catching her breath.

"Nice work, Star." Raven said as she helped Beast Boy sit up.

Starfire smiled as Cyborg ran past her to the bomb that was running out of time. He quickly defused it and sighed with relief. Robin was helping Starfire to her feet when the wall behind them morphed into the Joker's face.

"Oh I guess you Titans are smarter than I gave you credit for. I know when I've lost." He said in a fake sad voice. "You may go."

The wall turned into a door that opened and led them back out into the street from where they had entered in when they first arrived.

"Does anyone else have a feeling that he let us go way too easily?" Cyborg asked as they all piled into the T-Car.

"If I know the Joker as well as I think I do, then I know there's something more sinister up his sleeve." Robin said as he pounded his fist into his hand.

"As long as we don't have to go into any more fun houses." Beast Boy said as he relaxed against his seat.

"Agreed." Raven and Starfire said at the same time.

* * *

"I believe these results have given you exactly what you wanted." The Joker said as he watched Chang smile gleefully at a few dozen charts and graphs.

"Now all we have to do is acquire the titan at the right moment." Change said as he rubbed his hands together greedily.

"Oh I'm sure it will come. Even titans need to sleep."

* * *

 **And chapter 2 is done. Lots of things happening and lots of things still to come! Again I really love the team dynamic and how close they all are so I like top play on that. Any thanks for reading!**

 **Drop a review!**

 **Vballqueen17**


	3. Fight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual**

* * *

Beast Boy sat on the edge of the roof looking up at the stars. He didn't want to admit it, but the trip through the fun house had affected him more than he would have liked. He knew Starfire probably felt the same way, but he had been too embarrassed to talk about his feelings, which was ironic as Starfire was probably the best person to talk to about feelings. He sighed as he wrapped his arms around his knees. Seeing Terra had hurt more than he thought it would.

"It's kind of chilly up here." A voice said behind him.

Beast Boy jumped to his feet and blushed as he saw Raven standing a few feet away from where he was.

"Raven! I didn't hear you, I was just getting some fresh air." He took a deep breath and forced a smile on his face. "All good now, I think I should head back inside and…"

"If you want to talk, it's okay." She said as she sat down next to the spot he had occupied.

He sat down next to her staring out into the night again. Raven was quiet, waiting for him to start, when he didn't she tried to get the conversation rolling.

"You've been quiet since we got back from the 'fun house' and you're never quiet." She added with sarcasm.

Beast Boy smiled slightly. "I saw Terra in the mirror maze." He murmured as his smile fell.

"What?" Raven asked sharply.

"Not the real her. It was some sort of projection, but I thought it was her." He explained quickly.

"You know she's gone, right?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy nodded his head. "Seeing her though, it hurt. And then Starfire and I were almost crushed in that room."

"At least there weren't clowns." Raven said at a bad attempt at humor.

Beast Boy cracked a grin and Raven was relieved it worked. "That is something! Thanks, Raven." He said smiling warmly at her.

She nodded her head and they both stood up.

"I think there's some hot chocolate calling our name." He said as he led the way back into the tower.

* * *

Starfire stood outside of the evidence room. Ever since they had had the incident with the Joker, Robin had been shutting himself up in there. He only came out to eat and maybe sleep, but Starfire wasn't so sure as his bed remained empty the last few times she had crawled into it after a nightmare, hoping he would be there.

"Robin, may I come in?" She asked as she knocked on the door.

The door swished open and Robin was sitting at a desk on the other side of the room. Starfire walked over to him and placed her arms around his neck.

"Star, I'm kind of busy." He said as he removed her arms.

"Robin, surely you did not forget that tonight is the night of dates." She said a little hurt by his movement.

Robin blinked and rubbed his eyes. Had that many days passed that it was their date night already? He turned to look at Starfire who was looking at him expectedly. He then looked back down at his papers. He had been so focused on figuring out what the Joker was up to that he forgot the world outside of work.

"Sorry, Star. Can we reschedule?"

Starfire rubbed her arm and looked anywhere, but at Robin. She did not want to reschedule. She had barely seen her boyfriend all week.

"Please, just a little break. I'm sure it will not hurt." She finally said.

"Star, I can't take a break. The Joker is a psychopath. I need to figure out what he's up to." Robin said as he turned away from her.

"But Robin…"

He quickly turned in his chair to look at her again. "Look, Star. You and Beast Boy were almost severely injured." He couldn't say, "almost died" because even the thought of losing her overwhelmed him. "And I can't let that happen again."

Starfire's eyes filled with tears. "But you have been shutting yourself away from me. I have been having the terrors of the night and you have not been there and what is the point if you do not spend the time with me and-" She broke off into a sob.

Robin stood up so quickly it knocked his chair over. He pulled her into a tight hug. He should have known that neglecting her was just as bad. She had had nightmares and had come seeking him, only to find he was not there.

"I'm sorry, Star." The apology felt lame, but he didn't know what else to say. Translating feelings into words was something he was never good at.

"Please, we can go to that Chinese place that Cyborg and Beast Boy eat an abundance of. It would be quick and you may go back to work and-"

Robin cut her off with a kiss. "Sounds great."

Starfire smiled as he took her hand, leaving the papers behind on the desk.

* * *

"Cyborg, we have this argument every time we come here!" Beast Boy said as he pounded his fist on the table. "No meat!"

"Just because I'm half robot doesn't mean I need half the protein!" Cyborg said as he advanced on the green titan.

"Robin, what are the black olives again?" Starfire asked as she scanned the menu they all knew so well.

"I'm pretty sure last time we got black olives on our pizza we were all sick for the rest of the week." Raven said as she tried to ignore Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Everyone except Starfire." Robin pointed out.

"I am thankful for my nine stomachs!" She said with a giggle.

"Meat!"

"Vegetarian!"

"Meat!"

"Vege-"

"Quiet! Both of you!" Raven yelled, drawing some strange looks from the others sitting around them. "We can get two pizzas." She said.

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other and nodded. Moments later the waiter looked down at his menu ticket, scratching his head as he read the orders for both pizzas.

"So let me get this straight. On the first pizza you want triple meat, banana peppers, soy sauce and pickles?"

Starfire and Cyborg nodded in earnest.

"And on the second one you want mushrooms, tomatoes, one slice is cheese only and a sprinkle of pepper."

"And hold the olives." Robin added quickly.

"And do not forget the mustard!" Starfire said with a smile.

The waiter nodded his head and wander into the kitchen, thinking he didn't get paid enough to deal with these very specific orders. Fifteen minutes later he came back holding the two pizzas and placed them on the table. He then handed Starfire the biggest jar of mustard that they owned.

"Glorious!" Starfire exclaimed as she put a mighty helping of it on her pizza.

Before the titans could dig in there came a loud crash and screams from up the street. Cyborg and Beast Boy looked sadly down at their pizza.

"Titans, trouble!" Robin said as he hopped to his feet.

"Oh man. Every time." Cyborg said as he tried not to cry for his delicious pizza.

"We'll be taking this to go." Raven said to the waiter who had reappeared at the sound of the noises.

The titans took off after the noise and after a few moments they came upon Plasmas who was wrecking havoc on one of Jump City's research labs. His big, goopy arms smashed into the windows, causing people to hang on for their life. As he began to swipe again he was knocked off balance by a sonic blast. He looked down to see the titans standing on the ground.

"Man, you picked the wrong time to be messing up our city." Cyborg said from beside Robin.

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled as they sprung into action.

Starfire and Raven flew up and began rescuing people from the broken windows, returning them safely to the ground. Beast Boy changed into a pterodactyl and began flying around Plasmas' head to distract him while Raven and Starfire saved more people. Plasmas began swiping at the flying Beast Boy while Cyborg and Robin began blasting Plasmas away from the building.

Plasmas screamed and managed to hit Beast Boy who went flying into Cyborg. Plasmas reached out and grabbed a little girl who was running with her mother for cover. The girl screamed as Robin through a disc at his arm. The arm froze and Robin smashed it with his bow staff. Starfire flew in and caught the little girl, returning her to her mother. The little bits of Plasmas reformed and made Plasmas creatures on the ground as the real Plasmas' arm grew back.

"Great. Now there are more of them." Raven said as she levitated a car and threw it at one of them, which separated in time so it wouldn't get hit.

The mini Plasmas creature grabbed her and threw her into the car she had attempted to throw at it. She hit it hard and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Raven!" Beast Boy yelled as the creature and Plasmas advanced on her.

Beast Boy transformed into a t-rex and pushed the giant Plasmas away. Starfire landed in front of Raven and used her laser eyes to take out the creature that hurt her friend. Robin was knocked back by one of the small creatures into Cyborg.

"Sonic boom? Cyborg asked with a grin as Robin returned it, pulling out his disc.

"Thought you'd never ask."

Starfire aimed a few starbolts to get Plasmas' attention as Beast Boy ran over to Raven who was just waking up. As Plasmas swiped at Starfire, Robin and Cyborg released their weapons, hitting Plasmas square in the chest. The villain blew up, covering the city, with the man fast asleep in the middle of the street. Robin whipped some of the plasma away from his face as he and Cyborg approached the sleeping man.

"Nice work." He said as he high fived Cyborg.

"Not so bad yourself." Cyborg said with a grin as he began scraping the maroon stuff off his tech.

Starfire landed next to them and Robin leaned over and wiped some plasma away from her cheek. She giggled before she turned to see Beast Boy helping Raven over to them.

"Raven, are you injured?" She asked with concern.

"Just a little bruised and a little messy." She said as Beast Boy pulled some stuff out of her hair.

Beast Boy's and Cyborg's stomachs growled simultaneously and they looked expectantly at Robin.

"Can we return to our lunch now?" Cyborg asked.

* * *

Robin stretched out on his bed in what felt like the first time in a while. He had been sleeping on his desk lately and he found his bed to be the more comfortable spot. And the one with the better view. The doors swished open and Starfire came in. She was wearing one of his old white shirts with the R circle in the top right corner and black PJ shorts that showed her tanned legs off spectacularly.

"Robin, surely you're not wearing your mask to sleep in." Starfire asked as she sat on the edge of his bed.

"You never know what could happen." He said with a yawn.

"If I steal it, may I keep it for the evening?" She asked in a mischievous tone.

"If you can steal it." Robin said as he waved her away.

Starfire grinned and pounced on the Boy Wonder, reaching for his mask. Robin flipped her over and pinned her to the bed.

"Not so fast, Princess." He said leaning down kiss her.

He let go of her hands as their lips met and she wrapped them around his neck. Just as he was about to deepen the kiss her fingers grabbed the edge of the mask and pulled it off. Robin sat up and stared at her triumphed grin.

"I believe I have won." She said as she stared into his eyes.

Robin laughed as he tried to wrestle it back from her, but she was quick. It soon lay forgotten on the floor when they had tired out and Starfire laid her head against Robin's chest. It was moments like this that made everything worthwhile. Starfire had never been happier. There was always danger so long as they were heroes, but together they could conquer anything.

"I think I am in the love with you." She breathed.

Robin froze at those words. He quickly sat up, displacing Starfire's position on the bed. She looked at him with concern.

"What did you say?" He asked, his throat tightening.

"I said I think I am in the love with you." She replied hesitantly.

Robin could feel the room getting hotter. He opened and closed his mouth several times. Why were feelings so hard? How could he explain to her that he didn't really know what being in love was? Sure he had liked girls and he certainly liked Starfire, but love? That had danger written all over it.

"That's nice, Star." He said after several long, silent moments.

As soon as the words had come out of his mouth he regretted them. Starfire's eyes were filling with tears.

"You are not the in love with me?" She asked as she got up from the bed.

Robin quickly got up too. He had to fix it. He just didn't know how. She was waiting, but nothing was coming out of Robin's mouth. It was almost comical if one titan wasn't on the verge of having their heart broken. Starfire turned to leave.

"I don't really know what being in love is!" Robin blurted out.

Starfire turned to look at him. "You do not get the butterflies, as Raven calls them, in your stomach when you see me?"

Robin rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well, yeah."

"And you would do anything for me even if it meant sacrificing yourself?" She questioned as she took a step towards him.

"Of course I would." He said as he backed into the wall.

"And you can not imagine being with anyone else?" She asked with another step towards him.

"Star, there's no one else I've ever wanted to be with." He said as he held up his hands.

"Because that is the way I feel about you and I believe the is the love that your people cherish." She finished softly, looking down at the ground.

"It's just dangerous to-"

Starfire's head snapped up at those words. "You do not get to pull that excuse on me." She said before she ran from the room.

Robin sighed and collapsed on his bed, wondering why he was so bad at this kind of stuff.

Starfire ran down the hallway, almost knocking into Raven and Beast Boy who were heading back to their rooms after a bedtime tea together.

"Oh, excuse me, friends I didn't mean…" She managed to get out before darting around the corner.

Raven and Beast Boy stared, wide eyed at where she had just disappeared before looking at each other. Beast Boy began to take a step towards the hallway to follow her when Raven grabbed his arm.

"Shouldn't we try to comfort her?" He asked, concern lacing his tone.

"Starfire always lets her emotions out in her room, where no one can see, and then she comes looking for consolidation." Raven said knowingly.

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Raven nodded. "We've lived together for a while now. I know how she reacts when Robin does something dumb."

"She's never come to me." Beast Boy noted.

Raven chuckled. "Why would she go to you about boy things?"

"Good point." Beast Boy said with a laugh.

Cyborg came around the corner shaking his head. "What did Robin do this time?" He asked amused that his friend could mess up so badly so many times.

"I'll know by morning." Raven said as she stifled a yawn.

"Hope Star doesn't make another 'cake of feelings' again, remember the last time she did?" Cyborg said with a sigh.

The other titans remember all right. Out of politeness they managed to swallow down an entire piece and the rest of the day resulted in many, many bathroom trips for the titans. They all laughed at the memory before departing to their own rooms for the evening.

* * *

Starfire wiped her eyes on her bed sheets and released a heavy sigh. She knew it was late, but wondered if Raven would still be awake reading or meditating. Starfire was thankful that she was not the only girl in the tower. Raven was someone that provided good insight when it came to things like earth boys, mainly concerning Robin.

Starfire got to her feet and started for Raven's room. She remembered when they had switched bodies a few years ago and she learned about Raven to understand her powers. It was the beginning of a strong friendship that only grew over time. Starfire had watched many movies with the "girl bffs" and she was happy to say Raven was hers.

She had reached Raven's door and raised her hand to knock when the tower alarm went off. The door opened and Raven's shock matched Starfire's.

"What's wrong?"

The girls took off to the living room. The boys were all there, with Robin at the computer, his mask had been returned to his face.

"Someone is in the tower." He said.

Beast Boy grabbed the skin under his eyes and pulled down on them. "Can't the bad guys just let us sleep in peace for one night! How am I supposed to get my beauty rest?"

"Like it will help." Cyborg said with a grin as his arm turned into a canon.

Beast Boy opened his mouth to retort, but Robin cut him off.

"We'll split up and see if we can find the-"

Before Robin could finish three silver canisters landed around the team, a red light blinking at the top of each. The titans looked at the canisters for a moment before a thick, silver gas came spewing from them. The titans began coughing as one by one they fell to their knees.

Robin watched as his teammates passed out and a dark figure emerged from the mist. He saw it pick up something, but couldn't quite make out what as his vision began to blur. He saw a swish of red before everything went black.

What seemed like hours later Robin was blinking his eyes open. His body ached as he tried to remember what happened. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked around to see everyone doing the same, everyone except—

"Where's Starfire?" Cyborg asked as he got to his feet, looking around.

Panic hit Robin like a train. He remembered seeing something red before blacking out. Something red. Her hair.

"Someone took her." Robin choked out.

Beast Boy and Raven gasped while Cyborg said "No!" Cyborg ran over to the computer while Raven and Beast Boy split off and searched the tower, just in case. Robin remained where he was, rooted to the spot. She couldn't be gone. Not after they had a fight. She had to know that he was sorry, that he lo-

"I can't get a signal on her locator." Cyborg said as he turned to Robin, the fear rising in his voice. "She could be anywhere and with anyone."

Robin sat down on the couch, putting his head in his hands. Raven and Beast Boy came back into the living room. Their hearts felt like they had dropped into their stomachs.

"We couldn't find her." Beast Boy said.

"Raven, can you reach her at all?" Cyborg asked as he gripped the couch for support.

"No, something is blocking me from reaching her. Whoever took her knew us and knew how to keep us from finding her." As she said this she could feel the fear rising in her chest, but she had to fight it. She had to stay in control so she could save her friend.

"Robin, what do we do?" Beast Boy asked.

They all looked at Robin who was still sitting on the couch, holding his head in his hands. He didn't know what to do. The only thing running through his mind was _save her_.

"Titans, I believe I may have something of yours." A familiar voice suddenly said from the screen.

* * *

 **I wrote a lot more bbrae than I intentionally planned, but hey nothing wrong with that! Poor Robin, tries so hard. Anyway hoped you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Please leave a review if you can! They always help :)**

 **Vballqueen17**


	4. For

**Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual**

* * *

Starfire groaned as she became conscious of her body. It ached terribly, but as she went to move she knew there was something wrong. She couldn't move her hands or her legs. Her eyes shot open and she gasped to see an unfamiliar setting around her. Her wrist and ankles were chained, forcing her body to make an Y shape.

She pulled against her bonds, but they seemed to be built to with stand her alien strength and they would not give. She suddenly realized she was in a tube and attempted to break it with her laser eyes, but that would not give either. Her heart started to race. This prison had been built just for her. She tried to slow her breathing, but all she could think was that she was heading straight for the Citadel.

"Ah, the pretty girl has awakened." A voice said from the darkness.

"You!" Starfire yelled as Professor Chang stepped forward.

"You remember me! Delightful!" Chang said as he clasped his hands together.

Starfire struggled harder against her bonds, but it only succeeded in cutting into her skin where the chains held her. Chang laughed.

"No point in struggling, this was designed just for you my dear." He said as he stroked the tube with his finger. "And it has some special features so your freak friends can't find you."

"You do not know what my friends are capable of." Starfire said with narrowed eyes. "They will find me."

"Well, until then, you are exactly what I need for my weapon."

Starfire's eyes followed him up to what looked like a giant canon, similar to the one she had seen him use when they had been chasing Red X. Starfire wondered how she was supposed to be "exactly what he needed" to use the weapon. She would never cooperate to help him, but she had the sickening feeling that she wasn't going to get a choice.

"Let's call your friends, they should be awake soon." Chang said as he went over to his computer. "Titans, I believe I may have something of yours."

"Chang." Robin said through gritted teeth as the rest of the titans gathered around him.

"That's right good boy, I'm back and with a vengeance." Chang said with a smile as his men began preparing the machine.

"Where is she?" Robin spat.

Chang ignored Robin as he turned to his new weapon. "Nice, isn't it?"

The titan's behind Robin gasped when they saw it.

"Much more powerful than the last one I was trying to use, but trickier to power up." Chang said thoughtfully. "You see, I went through a few different things, but nothing could contain the power that my machine needs."

Robin could feel his stomach twisting into knots. He knew where this was going, but he hoped beyond reason they had taken her for something else.

"So, I thought, well instead of trying something new, why not try someone."

The camera panned to Starfire who was stilling struggling to break free. Chang walked over to her, grinning greedily. Beast Boy had fallen onto the couch, Raven was struggling to remain standing and Cyborg was nearly breaking whatever he was holding onto.

"So, with some help, we set up an experiment and she became the perfect match." Change added as he stroked the glass again.

Robin felt sick. "Get away from her."

Starfire looked up into the camera, up at Robin. Her emerald eyes were wide with fear.

"I guess it's time to see if our experiment was right." Chang said as he walked over to his machine.

All of the titans started yelling and protesting at once and Starfire pulled, and tugged at the chains, her breathing increasing as she could not escape. Chang and his men fiddled with some dials for a moment before he reached out to grab a rather larger handle that surely must turn it on.

"Chang, if you do this I will hurt you." Robin yelled.

Chang laughed. "Come and find me first, good boy."

Change pulled the lever down and all eyes turned to Starfire. The strange electricity, glowing bright blue, started to slither down the chains that held her in her prison. She started squirming uncomfortably, her eyes closed in pain. The titans watched in horror, not daring to look away.

"Everything is stable, increase power." One of the men said.

Chang turned a dial and the electricity increased. Starfire began whimpering as she contorted her body, hoping the pain would go away.

"More power." The man said as Chang obliged.

Starfire was now fighting with everything she had to break free. Tears were falling hot and fast down her face as the pain overwhelmed every part of her body.

"By now is when we have the problems." Chang said to the titans as if he weren't watching someone being tortured. "Maximum power it is then!"

Any yells of opposition from the titans were drowned out by Starfire's screams, which sounded pained and horrible to her friends who were watching helplessly.

"Amazing! The weapon will be powered in just a matter of seconds!" The man operating the machine said.

With a loud beep the weapon was fully powered and Chang turned off the device that was hurting Starfire. As soon as it stopped she fell unconscious. Her head was lying on her chest, her red hair hiding her face.

"Let's test it out." Chang said.

He aimed his weapon at one of the abandoned building surrounding the warehouse and pressed a big, red button. The building was completely obliterated. Chang smiled gleefully and ran over to the unconscious titan.

"Say goodbye to your friends, pretty girl. We've got lots of work to do." Chang said before the connection to the titans was cut off.

* * *

Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy all shared a horrified look with each other before they turned to look at Robin who hadn't moved for a few moments.

"Robin?" Cyborg said hesitantly. "Robin, we're going to find her."

"We will." Beast Boy added.

Robin straightened up and turned and left the room without a word to the rest of them. The titan's sadly watched the doors close behind him.

"Let him get his anger out." Cyborg said as he turned back to the computer. "The only person he's more mad at than Chang is himself."

Robin didn't know where he was going until he ended up in the evidence room. His eyes looked up at all the papers he had hung up, the notes he had written, everything he had circled. It all seemed pointless now. Wasted time he could have been spending with Starfire, now she was gone. In the hands of a mad scientist that was torturing her to power his super weapon.

Something in him snapped. He began ripping the papers from the wall, throwing them this way and that. He kicked his chair, shoved the desk and punched the walls. He was destroying anything in his path because he felt helpless and he had only felt that, truly and completely felt that, once before in his life and he could not handle it. He fell to his knees, his eyes burning with tears.

"I'm sorry, Star."

* * *

The Joker strolled around the men assembling weapons. They were smaller versions of Chang's super weapon and they had been powering them up all day, ready to take over the city within a matter of days. This meant that the screams of one titan could be heard throughout the facility for most of the evening. After a while it seemed to just blend in with the rest of the noise.

The Joker made his way over to the unconscious hero who had not been moved from her prison since her arrival. He noticed that her arms and feet were caked with dried blood from the chains rubbing her skin raw. He looked up and noticed the familiar R on her shirt and smiled.

"I see that dear Robbie hasn't completely followed in the footsteps of his mentor." The Joker said out loud.

"Leave him alone." A small voice said from in front of him.

The Joker's eyes widened for moment, but then he broke into a grin as Starfire raised her head so their eyes could meet.

"Ooh he sure picked a good one. Strong and pretty. Go big or go home, am I right?" Joker asked while wiggling his eyebrows.

"The house of fun." Starfire began, but her voice was weak.

"Smart too!" Joker said as he clapped his hands. "I see you figured out when the experiment took place."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because it's fun! Watching the heroes run around like little chickens with their heads cut off!" He got closer to the glass, mimicking stroking her cheek. "I mean, that's what it's all about, sweetie."

"My friends will find me." She said defiantly.

"Oh, I'm sure they will." Joker said as he looked up at Chang who motioned for him to step away from the glass. "It's more of the manner in which they will find you when they do."

Starfire's screams filled the room as Joker skipped over to the computers. He felt like it was time to play a game.

* * *

Cyborg typed away on the computer, his fingers running furiously over the keys. He was pulling up the video they had just watched. He quickly muted it, so that none of them would have to endure Starfire's screams again.

"What are you looking for?" Beast Boy asked as he walked over from the kitchen.

He handed Raven a steaming mug of tea and placed one in front of Cyborg. He then sat down next to Raven and took a sip from his own.

"Looking for any clues that would give away their location." Cyborg said as he slowed down the footage, watching it clip by clip.

"Any luck reaching her?" Cyborg said over his shoulder to Raven.

"No." Raven said sadly. She felt like she had failed her friend.

"It's not your fault." Beast Boy said kindly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, don't go blaming yourself for things you can't control." Cyborg said as he paused the footage to turn and look at his friends. "They wanted her and they wanted to make sure we weren't going to find her quickly."

"Chang said he performed an experiment to determine which one of us was perfect." Beast Boy said taking another sip of tea.

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking then it had to be the-"

"Fun house."

All three titans turned to see Robin walking into the living room. They noticed he had not put his gloves back on yet and his fist were bloodied and bruised.

"The Joker set up the fun house so that they could figure out which titan could take the jolt of electricity that hit us when we entered the room with the bomb." He said as he stood next to Cyborg.

"I knew he let us go to easy." Cyborg said as he banged the keyboard.

"We all did. We just never imagined it would lead to this." Raven said.

Cyborg turned back to the footage as Beast Boy took the mugs back to the kitchen. Raven joined him at the sink, helping him wash them. Beast Boy noticed Raven's hands were shaking slightly as she dried the mugs.

"Hey, we're going to find her." Beast Boy said.

Raven turned to look at him. "How do you know?"

"I just know." He said.

He knew it because the possibility of not finding Starfire was out of the question. She was too important to all of them to lose. So he smiled at Raven because he had to be to optimist. He would take Starfire's place in that, at least, until she returned. Raven returned to smile.

"There!" Came Cyborg's voice.

Raven and Beast Boy ran over to see Cyborg zooming in on one of the machines in the background. He quickly typed away on the computer to enhance the picture.

"Steele Incorporated." Robin read excitedly.

Cyborg quickly pulled up a map of the city and typed in the name of the company. Twenty related buildings began blinking on the map. The hope the titans had found at this new information quickly slipped away.

"Narrow the search to buildings that have shut down or are no longer in use." Robin said as Cyborg began typing away.

The number of buildings went down to eight. Robin gritted his teeth. There were still too many and they didn't have time to search all of them.

"The best we can do is split up and search each building as quickly as possible." Raven said.

"Why do that when you can play a game and win the right answer!" A voice said from the screen.

"Joker." Robin growled.

"And what do you gain from giving away your location?" Cyborg asked. He didn't like anything to do with the clown and he couldn't wait to sink his fist into the white face.

"I just love a bit of chaos." The Joker said with a laugh. He then leaned closer to the camera, putting his hand up to his mouth, blocking his voice from carrying, like he was telling a secret. "And between you and me, doll face ain't gonna last much longer, which means it'll be boring around here!"

Robin looked like he was going to attack the screen and Cyborg and Beast Boy grabbed onto the Boy Wonder who began struggling against their hold. Cyborg decided that one punch was not enough.

"So what's your game?" Raven asked. Her usual monotone voice sounded dark and dangerous.

"Let's play heroes!" The Joker said with a smile. "You save the day then you win a clue!"

"And how do we know when the game starts?" Beast Boy asked, as Robin was still too furious to say anything.

"When there's trouble you know who to call." Joker said with a grin before the screen went black.

"First chance I get I'm giving that guy a piece of my mind." Beast Boy said as he and Cyborg released Robin.

"Get in line." Raven and Cyborg both said.

"Right after Chang." Robin said as he managed to gain control again.

Their communicators suddenly went off. Robin flicked it open to see where the trouble was.

"A giant cruise ships is due to crash into the harbor." He read out loud as their communicator went off again.

"Someone set fire to the Ferris wheel!" Beast Boy said as he read the next one.

"A girl is tied to the old bridge which is going to collapse soon." Raven read as the communicator went off again.

"A group of evil clowns is taking over the high school." Cyborg added with the final beep of the communicator.

"Seems like the game has begun." Raven said as she put her communicator in her pocket.

"I am not taking care of the clowns." Beast Boy said quickly.

Cyborg sighed. "I'm on it."

"Okay titans we'll have to split up. Be careful and move as quick as you can, Starfire is depending on us." Robin said, his strength rising in himself now that he had a mission.

"You're not the only one that loves Starfire." Cyborg said before the Boy Wonder could take off. "Don't forget that."

Robin looked at Raven and Beast Boy who nodded their heads with a small smile. Robin swallowed a lump in his throat.

"I know."

* * *

 **I guess I'm in that "torture one half of your otp" phase. Anyway hope you enjoyed! Drop me a review if you can! I really appreciate them!**

 **Vballqueen17**


	5. You

**Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual**

* * *

Beast Boy landed on the pier where the amusement park was located. He could see people fleeing the scene as firefighters began working on the enormous fire that was engulfing the Ferris wheel.

"Is everyone safely off?" Beast Boy asked as the heat from the flames licked his back.

"We think so!" One of the fire fighters said as they began spraying water.

Beast Boy nodded and transformed into an elephant and began contributing to putting out the flames. It barely seemed to help as they traveled to a propane tank, causing a large explosion. Beast Boy was blown back as the Ferris wheel gave a great groan like it was going to fall over soon.

"My son! Jimmy, where are you?" A frantic woman screamed as she tried to head towards the Ferris wheel.

Beast Boy grabbed her before she could get anything.

"Ma'am you can't go that way."

"But my son, he was on the Ferris wheel! I went to get cotton candy and…"

Beast Boy turned to look at the top of the Ferris wheel and could just make out the small shape of a little boy at the top where the fire had not reached. He immediately turned into a pterodactyl and flew above the flames to the little boy. He reached out to grab on of Beast Boy's legs when the Ferris wheel began to fall.

The little bot screamed as he fell out of the carriage and Beast Boy dove and grabbed him before he could hit the flames as the Ferris wheel fell into the ocean. Beast Boy landed next to the mother, dropping her son in her arms.

"Oh thank you!" She said as she sobbed, rubbing her son's back.

The fire fighters finally got the rest of the flames under control. The little boy pulled away from his mother and walked up to Beast Boy.

"The funny clown told me to give this to you when you saved me." He said as he handed Beast Boy a white piece of paper with the letter C on it.

"Thanks kid." Beast Boy said before he took off into the night to the titan's rendezvous point.

* * *

Raven came upon the bridge that was sagging heavily into the river. She could see the girl screaming from the top, where she was tied. Raven began flying over to her when she was hit with a rather large rock in her side. Raven groaned and staggered into a tree. She looked down to see a group of teens wearing different scary mask, all holding stones in their hands.

"I really don't have time for this." Raven yelled at them.

"Oooh I think she might be scared of us, boys." The one who had hit her said.

"Oh I'll show you something to be scared of." Raven said as she turned on them.

She engulfed them into darkness and they were only there for a moment when their agonized screams pierced through and the boys came stumbling out.

"Let's get out of here!" One of them said as they took off.

Raven watched them take of with a smirk. Her attention was drawn back by the scream of the girl tied to the bridge and the sound of a cable snapping.

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos!" Raven said as she used her powers to grab the cable, keeping the bridge up.

She quickly repaired it enough so that she may safely retrieve the girl. The girl hugged her and Raven tried not to groan out loud.

"This is for you." She said as she handed Raven a white piece of paper with a black letter D on it.

* * *

Cyborg kicked down the doors to the high school gym, where the clowns had forced all of the higher schoolers, who had been enjoying their homecoming dance, into the back corner of the room. The clowns turned their laser guns to the kids who screamed and whimpered.

"Now I know you kids can do the chicken dance, but now would be the best time to duck." Cyborg yelled.

Several students moved friends out of the way as Cyborg blasted the clown closes to him. The clowns turned to advance of Cyborg who dodged around their lasers. He punched the next closes clown and summersaulted to avoid another blast.

The students cheered him on as Cyborg faced the last two clowns. One dived for him and Cyborg did the splits as the clown crashed into the wall where several of the girls grabbed streamers to tie him up. The last clown started for the exit and Cyborg stood up at aimed his canon at the back of the clown. He fell before he could reach the door.

"Booyah." Cyborg said with a smile as the students cheered and encircled the titan, thanking him.

"I think ya'll have a dance to carry on with." Cyborg said as he started for the door.

"Excuse me." A girl said with a blush. She handed him a piece of white paper with a black letter O on it.

"Stay in school now." Cyborg said before he took off.

* * *

Robin landed on the deck of the cruise ship that was heading fast towards the harbor. He looked around, but there were no lights, no sound and no people. He ran to find the captain, but noticed the ship had been set to autopilot in the command room.

"Anyone here?" Robin called out into the darkness.

He quickly began searching through the ship. The ballrooms were empty, so were the dining rooms and pools and entertainment areas. There was only one place left to look. Robin quickly, but quietly made his way down to the engine room.

The thought of getting closer to saving Starfire was the only thing keeping him together. It was the thought of her that got him up off the floor in the evidence room. He felt like he could have sat there forever, but she needed him.

Robin knew he was in the right area when he saw four guards standing in front of a large door. He cracked his knuckles. The guards looked up and took a fighting stance.

"Only fair to warn you, you caught me on a bad day."

Robin took out the guards quickly. It felt good to get some of his frustration out in fighting. He opened the door and was face to face with the crew and passengers.

"Quick we need to stop this ship!" Robin said as he grabbed the captain and they ran to the command room.

Once the ship was safely stopped a good distance from the harbor the captain pulled a white sheet out of his pocket and handed it to Robin. It had a black letter K on it. Robin thanked him and went on his way to meet up with the rest of the team. His communicator went off and he thought it was one of the titans.

"Titans I'm heading to the rendezvous point right—"

"You worked quicker than I expected." The Joker said with a yawn.

"What do you want now?" Robin growled.

"Well, I was going to give you some motivation, but when you work this quickly who really needs it?" The Joker said in mock sadness.

"If you touch her—" Robin began.

"Oh, you mean like this?" The Joker asked.

Robin watched as he grabbed Starfire's face, squeezing her cheeks together. She was unconscious and looked near dead. Robin's heart dropped when he looked at how worse she had become. The shirt she was wearing was covered in blood, her skin was paler than usual and her breathing looked ragged and uneven.

"Stop it!" He spat.

"You know you really picked a pretty girl." The Joker said as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Even Batman wouldn't scold you for this one."

Robin was shaking. "When I find you I will…"

"What? Kill me?" The Joker asked with a laugh. "We both know you're not a killer, Robbie. Besides what would Starfire say if she found out you broke one of Batman's moral codes?" He said as he lifted her head up and pushed it towards the camera.

Robin didn't say anything.

"Ooh that seems like a faint heart beat." The Joker said as he laid his head on her chest. "Better hurry."

* * *

"Anyone seen Robin?" Cyborg asked as Raven joined himself and Beast Boy at their meeting point.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon." Raven said as she pulled out her piece of paper. "I have a giant letter D."

"I got an O." Cyborg said as he pulled out his.

"And I got a C." Beast Boy said as he added his letter to the pile.

"The docks." Robin said as he landed next to Cyborg. He placed his K with the rest of theirs.

"Robin, are you okay?" Raven asked as they all noticed the Boy Wonder was shaking slightly.

"We're running out of time." Was all he said.

Cyborg flipped open a scanner on his arm to narrow the search for any of the Steele factories that were near or on a dock. After a few moments he grinned.

"Got it. There's only one Steele factory on a dock and it's close." He looked at the others who had put their game face on. "Let's go kick some butt and get our girl back."

* * *

Chang sighed happily as he strolled over to Starfire's prison. The girl was still unconscious, but this didn't matter to Chang. He had gotten everything he wanted out of her and now it was just a matter of disposal.

"I really must thank you, pretty girl." He said as he placed a hand on the tube. "If it wasn't for you, why this all wouldn't be possible."

He looked at his men packaging the weapons. He then turned to look at his computer screen, where several people were waiting for a demonstration.

"Not only do I have enough power to conquer the city, I can also sell my weapons and become rich! Not too bad, eh?"

Starfire remained unmoving. He pressed a button that lowered the tube down. She posed no threat to him in her current state.

"Maybe instead of getting rid of you I can keep you as my _personal_ pet." He said as he reached out to touch a lock of her hair.

There was a sudden explosion from behind Chang. He went flying in the air and hit his super weapon, crumbling to the floor. He looked up to see four silhouettes in the smoke.

"If I were you, Chang, I'd start running as fast as you can." Robin said as the smoke cleared.

"How did you- oh never mind!" He turned to his henchmen. "Get them!"

"Titan's Go!" Robin said as they dove out of the way of one of the blast from the mini weapons the henchmen were holding.

The titans sprung into action. Beast Boy changed into a cheetah, knocking the henchmen away before they could fire. Raven turned to the large stockpile of weapons, sending them to an empty dimension. Cyborg was blasting anyone in Robin's way as he sprinted to Starfire. Chang scrambled to get into his super weapon.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're having a slight pest problem. But I assure you, it can be easily wiped out." Chang said to the potential buyers as he grinned greedily.

Chang began blasting away at the titans, leaving huge gaps in the walls where the weapon missed. Robin came to a stop in front of Starfire, his heart racing. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he reached out to touch her cheek.

"Star." He whispered, but she didn't stir.

He quickly pulled out something to pick the locks on the chains holding her. She fell into his arms and Robin pulled her close. She had never looked so fragile before and it took everything Robin had to not break down right there.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He said as he held her for a moment.

He went to turn and noticed Chang aiming the weapon at them. Robin gasped, as he had no time to move. A great black force appeared between him and the blast. He looked up to see Raven floating above him.

"Get her out of here." Raven said as she cleared the path for Robin.

Robin started for the hole they blasted through when the first came in while Cyborg climbed onto the super weapon. He pulled Chang out and held him high in the air.

"I'll make this simple. You hurt my friends and I hurt you."

Before Chang could say anything Cyborg punched him, sending him to the floor. He then jumped down to help Beast Boy and Raven round up the rest of the henchmen. Robin had almost made it out of the factory when there came a blast from behind him, knocking him to his feet. Starfire fell out of his arms and slide a bit of a distance away.

Robin got to his knees, reaching out for Starfire when another blast created a rather large hole between them, knocking Robin back further. Robin heard a manic laughter and turned to see the Joker sitting where Chang had been.

"Oh but this is the best part." The Joker said as he blasted the other titans.

Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven all fell to the floor with a grunt. Robin took the moment to run to Starfire, but the Joker was quick and he sent another blast at Robin, which caused him to turn the other way.

"Making the hero believe that he almost won. " Joker said as he blasted Robin again, who was forced to move farther away from Starfire. "That they almost saved their teammate."

Robin landed in front of Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy who were getting to their feet. They took a battle stance as a few henchmen left standing surrounded them. Joker turned the weapon to Starfire's unmoving body. Every titan froze in their spot.

"It would almost be too easy." The Joker said as he turned to look back at the other titans, his eyes trained on Robin.

"Don't." Robin said through gritted teeth.

"Beg me not to." The Joker said as he lowered his finger to the button.

"Please." Robin said more desperate than he wanted it to.

"Not good enough." The Joker said as he brought his hand down.

As the rest of the titan's cried out the Joker was hit with a bright green bolt of energy. The titans turned, eyes wide, to see Starfire supporting herself on a chair her eyes glowing green, another bolt in her hand.

"Get away from my friends." She said with her last bit of strength.

"Why you-" The Joker said angrily as he slammed his hand on the button. The blast missed her by inches, hitting the floor. Starfire yelled as she was thrown back into the wall.

Robin and Raven were running towards Starfire while Beast Boy transformed into a t-rex swiping the henchmen out of the way as Cyborg blasted the Joker. Robin could feel his heart in his throat, she couldn't be dead she just couldn't be.

"Star!" He yelled as he reached her lifeless form.

Raven began to glide her hands over Starfire, trying to heal anything she could in that moment. Raven choked back a sob.

"I can't feel anything from her."

Robin pulled Starfire closer to him. Tears falling hot and fast down his cheeks, splashing against her pale face.

"I love you too, Star. I love you so much." Robin whispered to her.

Cyborg and Beast Boy ran over and Raven fell back into Beast Boy's arms, grabbing onto his shirt, her own tears falling fast. Beast Boy held on to her tightly as he fought his own tears. Cyborg fell back into one of the chairs, hiding his face in his hands.

"Please, Star. I get the butterflies every time I see you and I would do anything for you and I would never want to be with anyone else and god, Star, I love you so much, you can't leave us. You can't leave me." Robin said as he laid his head on her chest.

"Robin." Came a soft, weak voice.

Robin looked up to see the slightest bit of emerald looking at him. He placed a gentle hand on her cheek. He didn't know what to say.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a sound that was somewhere between a sob and a laugh.

"I am now." She said.

The rest of the titan's looked up and smiled at their friend as she looked at the rest of them with tired eyes.

"May we go home now?" She asked as Robin picked her up.

Raven made a portal as they came together as a group. They all gentle put their arms around each other for a group hug, with Starfire in the middle before entering the portal back to the tower. Back to home.

* * *

 **So the fic is coming to an end, one more chapter ought to finish it out nicely. If you've stuck with it this far I thank you kindly! Reviews are always appreciated!**

 **Vballqueen17**


	6. Tonight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual**

* * *

Starfire softly pet the green kitten that was purring contently on her lap as she watched Cyborg and Robin attempt to maneuver the couch into their hospital wing. Raven followed with five steaming cups of hot chocolate for all of them to share.

"Did you guys really have to bring the couch in here?" She asked as she placed them down on a counter.

"Starfire needs to recover a little longer and we're doing movie night together." Cyborg said as he and Robin finally sat it down,

"Please friends, you do not have to go through the trouble-"

The three other titans quickly hushed Starfire as Beast Boy nipped affectionately at her finger. She smiled and relaxed in her hospital bed as Raven handed her a mug.

Ever since they had saved Starfire the titans had been spending a lot of time together. A few days had passed, but Chang's machine had affected the titan more than the others had thought, but she was on the path to make a full recovery. She was rarely left alone; there was always one titan by her side most of the time.

Cyborg would bring her favorite foods and they would watch bad television together and laugh. Raven would bring hot tea and read aloud from a book or just sit and gossip. Beast Boy came in the form of an adorable kitten, perfect for taking catnaps when the alien princess was tired. And Robin would lie in the hospital bed with her, bringing a dozen or so flowers every now and then.

Chang had been arrested, but The Joker had disappeared. The titans had looked everywhere for him, but it seemed that he had skipped town. Cyborg and Robin helped Starfire to the couch, moving her IV just behind where she was sitting. Beast Boy changed back into his normal form and passed out the rest of the mugs.

"What are we watching tonight?" He asked as he plopped down next to Raven.

"No clowns please." Starfire said as she relaxed against Robin who put his arm around his shoulder.

"Wouldn't dream of it." The other for titans replied.

* * *

"I'm just going to shut down the tower for the evening then I'll be back." Robin said as he started for the door.

Starfire nodded as she was already slipping off to sleep.

 _Starfire could feel a warm liquid running down her ankles and wrist. She gasped as she opened her eyes to see that she was back in her prison, help up by chains. Her heart started to race. No. She couldn't be here. Not again._

 _"Did you really think your friends would save you?" A voice said from the darkness. "That Robin would save you."_

 _The panic was rising in her throat. She could feel tears in her eyes, but she blinked them back. The Joker stepped into view, a sinister smile on his face._

 _"I'm afraid you'll be stuck here for ever." He turned to look at Professor Chang. "Hit it Changy."_

 _"No! Please!" Starfire began, as she knew what was coming next. Her screams tore through the night…._

"Star! Star!" Robin said as he grabbed onto Starfire who was thrashing violently in the bed. "Wake up, Star! It's just a nightmare!"

Starfire's eyes shot open and she looked at Robin for a second with fear before realizing where she was. Tears began spilling down her cheeks and Robin pulled her close.

"You're safe and I won't let anyone hurt you like that again." He said as she held on to him tightly.

"I know." She said as she lay against his chest.

"I've come to realize something." Robin said as he ran his fingers through her hair gently.

"What is that?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"That I love you more than I knew I could ever love someone." He said as he met her emerald eyes.

Starfire smiled and pulled him into a kiss.

"It was always you." She said before she kissed him again.

 ** _Baby, you're all I ever needed._**

* * *

 **Short and sweet. Sorry it took a bit to update such a short chapter. Been busy, but here it is! Thanks for reading! I appreciate it! If you could just review this one last time that'd be great! Thanks!**

 **Oh the ending line (and one of the lines Robin says) is from the song "All I've Ever Needed" by Paul McDonald and Nikki Reed**

 **Thanks again!**

 **Vballqeen17**


End file.
